ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Ninjago
0 La línea de tiempo de Ninjago es una lista cronológica de los eventos importantes que han ocurrido en la historia conocida del mundo de Ninjago en LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu . Los comienzos de los dieciséis reinos *Los Oni y los Dragones luchan en el Reino de Oni y los Dragones , y en algún momento nace el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu . *Los Dieciséis Reinos: el Inframundo , el Reino de la Locura , el Reino de la Nube , Djinjago , el Reino Maldito , Chima , el Reino Desaparecido , y así sucesivamente, surgen. *El Reino Maldito y Djinjago se convierten en reinos hermanos. *El primer Spinjitzu Master, junto con Firstbourne, creó Dragon Armor y Dragonbone Blade para terminar la guerra entre los Dragones y los Oni . *Después de no poder terminar la guerra, el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu escapa del Reino de Oni y Dragones . *El Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu forja las Armas Doradas en el Templo de la Luz con oro de los Picos Dorados . *Con las armas, crea Ninjago. *Algún tiempo después de que el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu huyera del Reino de Oni y los Dragones y creara Ninjago , el Oni lo persiguió, creando el Templo de Oni . *Los monjes de Cloud Kingdom toman parte en varios de los eventos de los reinos, ayudando a guiar, aunque no necesariamente controlando, su destino. *The Green Ninja Prophecy está escrito en el Reino de la Nube . Hace miles de años Luz vs Oscuridad ; la Primera Batalla de Ninjago (Hace Miles de Años) *El homólogo malvado del Primer Maestro Spinjitzu, el Señor Supremo , se manifestó en las sombras y declara la guerra para decidir el destino de Ninjago. *The Stone Wars: el Overlord crea el Ejército de Piedra para combatir al Primer Spinjitzu Master, así como al Templo de la Fortaleza para fortificar contra el Golden Power . Para combatir al Señor Supremo, el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu usa el poder del Dragón Dorado y el Mecan Dorado para luchar contra él. *El Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu divide Ninjago en dos partes (Ninjago y la Isla Oscura ), con el Overlord desterrado a la Isla Oscura y el Ejército de Piedra sepultado debajo de la Ciudad de Ninjago , dejando la batalla definitiva entre el bien y el mal aún por terminar. *El primer maestro de Spinjitzu crea el reino de cristal . *La Serpentina nace, junto con los humanos que colonizan la tierra, construyen ciudades, aldeas y otros lugares. *El Primer Maestro Spinjitzu otorgó a un grupo de humanos los poderes de los elementos, formando los primeros Maestros Elementales. *Samurai Warriors son contratados para proteger la tierra de Ninjago. Hace siglos Los Hijos del Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu (Siglos atrás) *Garmadon nace como el primer hijo del Primer Maestro Spinjitzu. Su padre le da el elemento de Destrucción . https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/790207127692378112 *Wu nace como el segundo hijo. Su padre le da el elemento de la Creación para que sus hijos representen el equilibrio. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/773259058518319104 *Garmadon y Wu combaten un día, pero Wu pierde una de las katanas sobre la pared de su monasterio . Temeroso de la desaprobación de su padre, Wu decide no perseguirlo, pero Garmadon lo hace. En el proceso, es mordido por el joven gran devorador y se enferma cuando su veneno maligno comienza a afectarlo. *Wu y Garmadon aprenden Spinjitzu de su padre. *En algún momento, Young Wu y Garmadon encuentran Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu en la biblioteca de su padre, su padre les dijo que nunca lo leyeran, pasó un rato y un Young Wu lo leyó y decidió guardarlo. *El primer maestro de Spinjitzu muere, https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781615927200616448 pero primero deja un mensaje oculto de Wu que lo llevará a su lugar de descanso final en el que el Reino de Cristal está oculto. Además, los hermanos también ganan kimonos con hechizos de protección contra el mal. *Wu y Garmadon luchan y derrotan a Samukai. *En algún momento, Yang crea Airjitzu. *Yang descubre el Yin Blade y en un intento fallido de volverse inmortal, se convierte a sí mismo ya sus estudiantes en fantasmas con él. *200 años antes de los eventos de Skybound: **Las estatuas de Stone Warrior están descubiertas, lo que marca la era del Stone Warrior. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777886564542246912 **Las tripulaciones del Capitán Soto y Nadakhan se enfrentarán en una batalla entre sus naves, el Destiny's Bounty y Misfortune's Keep , con Soto resultando victorioso. Soto atrapa a Nadakhan dentro de la Tetera de Tyrahn y dispersa a los Piratas del Cielo en los Dieciséis Reinos , antes de buscar el paradero de la Isla de la Oscuridad . https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777963713643118592 **En su búsqueda de la Isla de la Oscuridad, la tripulación de Soto se estrella accidentalmente en la costa de Ninjago, causando que su barco se hunda y los mate. La Guerra de las Serpentinas (hace décadas) *40 años antes de los eventos de la séptima temporada, The Hands of Time: **El Dr. Julien construye a Zane , el primer Nindroid , y construye el Falcon como compañero. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/798813579130507264 **Garmadon entrena bajo el Maestro Chen junto a Clouse , y más tarde, Garmadon gana el título de Señor (como la mano derecha de Chen). Mientras tanto, Wu encuentra a Morro , y lo entrena. **Morro no logra convertirse en el Ninja verde e intenta encontrar la tumba del Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu. **Como los conflictos entre la Serpentina y los humanos surgen como resultado de la paranoia sobre la maldición del Maestro Dorado y la liberación y la derrota del Gran Devorador, Chen aprovecha y engaña a ambos lados para que se ataquen entre sí. **La Guerra de la Serpentina comienza, y los defectos de Garmadon de Chen. Garmadon, Wu y los Maestros Elementales luchan contra la Serpentina, que a su vez finalmente se separa. Las cinco tribus comienzan a pelear entre sí. Garmadon desarrolla la flauta sagrada , permitiendo a los humanos ganar la guerra. Los Serpentinos están encerrados en sus tumbas, los generales Anacondrai son desterrados al Reino Maldito , y Chen y Clouse son expulsados a una Isla lejos de Ninjago debido a su relación con la Serpentina. **Los Time Twins , Acronix y Krux , traicionan a Wu y Garmadon e intentan apoderarse de Ninjago con su poder sobre el elemento Time . ***Ray y Maya forjan los Time Blades ; Wu y Garmadon los usan para luchar contra los Mellizos del Tiempo y robar su poder. Wu y Garmadon eliminan los Time Blades a través de una ruptura temporal cuando Acronix y Krux los siguen y se pierden en el tiempo. ***Línea de tiempo alterada: ****Kai , Nya , el maestro Wu , Acronix y Krux viajan desde su era actual hasta 40 años atrás, poco después de la derrota de la Serpentina . ****Wu, Garmadon y los Maestros Elementales usan Obscuritea para olvidar las alteraciones causadas por el viaje en el tiempo. **En algún momento, Krux emerge de la Falla Temporal junto con la Hoja de Tiempo de Reversión y comienza a planear su venganza sobre Ray y Maya por crear las Hojas de Tiempo, y Wu y Garmadon por despojar a él y a su hermano de sus poderes y hacer que se pierdan. a tiempo. **Ray y Maya encuentran la Hoja de Tiempo de Reversión y Wu los tiene disponibles en el Mar de ebullición. *En algún momento después de la guerra, Garmadon se casa con Misako . *Años después de dejar a Wu, Morro muere en las cuevas de la desesperación y su alma es desterrada al Reino Maldito . Historia reciente El nacimiento del ninja (hace menos de dos décadas) Nota: No hay ninguna razón particular para el orden de los nacimientos de Kai, Jay y Cole. Los ninjas originales que son humanos son simplemente de la misma edad, cuál de ellos es más viejo o más joven que el otro es desconocido. *Cole nace de Lou y su madre . *Jay nace a Cliff Gordon y su madre . **Jay se queda en la puerta de Ed y Edna Walker , y la pareja lo adopta como propio. *Kai nace de los Maestros Elementales de Fuego y Agua respectivamente, Ray y Maya . *Dos años después del nacimiento de Kai: https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896293421854721 **Nya nace como el segundo hijo de Ray y Maya. Batalla entre hermanos *Alrededor de una década antes de los eventos de Rise of the Snakes: **Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon nace de Garmadon y Misako. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/768334159760818176 **El mal en Garmadon se apodera completamente de él, y se manifiesta principalmente en forma de avaricia abrumadora. Regresa al Monasterio de Spinjitzu para robar las Armas Doradas en un intento de recrear a Ninjago a su propia imagen. Wu se enfrenta a él, y después de una breve batalla, la combinación de las cuatro armas y el hechizo de protección en el kimono de Wu abre una puerta de entrada al inframundo , y Garmadon se transforma y derriba a través de él. **Mientras sucumbe completamente al mal en sus venas, Garmadon lucha contra Samukai por el mando del ejército Skulkin y gana fácilmente, convirtiéndose en el gobernante del inframundo. **Wu se da cuenta de que Garmadon no se detendrá ante nada para obtener las Armas Doradas, por lo que las esconde en lugares secretos, cada uno protegido por un Dragón . Wu luego hace un mapa de las cuatro ubicaciones secretas y le da el mapa a un amigo de confianza . Ray y el secuestro de Maya *Los padres de Kai y Nya, Ray y Maya , son tomados por Krux para su plan. La muerte del Dr. Julien *El Elemental Master of Ice le da a Zane sus poderes, Zane no es consciente de esto. *Wu se encuentra con el Dr. Julien y Zane, y le dice a Zane que lo volverá a ver algún día. *En sus últimos momentos, el Dr. Julien borra los recuerdos de Zane. Zane se convierte en un huérfano, pero Samukai pronto revive al Dr. Julien para que construya vehículos para ellos (se reúne con su hijo como rescate). Cuando no está de acuerdo, los Skulkin lo llevan a una prisión del faro custodiada por un Leviatán , para obligarlo a diseñar sus vehículos. Después de cumplir con éxito sus demandas, los Skulkin no lo liberan de la prisión y lo dejan allí. Lloyd se inscribió en Darkley's *Años antes de los eventos de Rise of the Snakes: **Misako drops off a young Lloyd at Darkley's Boarding School (in a precognitive precaution), so she can go find a way to prevent the father and son from facing each other. Current Era Masters of Spinjitzu (Pilot) *Cole loses his mother. *Master Wu finds Cole climbing a mountain, Jay testing an invention, and Zane meditating under a frozen lake. *The three train together for a short time as a team of ninja. *Kai and Nya work in the Four Weapons Blacksmith when Master Wu comes in search for a ninja to train: Kai. However, the hard working blacksmith declines Wu's offer. Soon after, Samukai and his army (ordered by Lord Garmadon) attack the blacksmith in search the Map of the Golden Weapons, and in the process manages to get both the map and kidnap Nya. Encouraged by compassion for his sister, Kai agrees to train in the art of Spinjitzu under Wu's teaching to become a ninja. *Kai comienza a entrenarse como Fire Ninja , y en el mismo caso se encuentra con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo: Cole ( Earth Ninja), Jay (the Lightning Ninja) y Zane (the Ice Ninja). *El equipo Ninja comienza su búsqueda de las Armas Doradas . **Encuentran la guadaña de los temblores . **Encuentran a los shurikens de hielo . **Encuentran los nunchucks de los rayos . *Kai va al Templo del Fuego y encuentra a su hermana y la Espada de Fuego . Al recuperar ambos, se revela que es una trampa tendida por Lord Garmadon. El Maestro Wu luego rescata a Kai y Nya , pero descubre que los Skeletons han emboscado a los otros Ninja con las armas robadas. El Maestro Wu luego toma la Espada para ir al Inframundo para enfrentar a su hermano. *Línea de tiempo alterada **Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane y Garmadon viajan al pasado gracias a la Mega Arma. *Los ninjas domestican a sus respectivos dragones y se dirigen al inframundo . *Samukai y el Maestro Wu luchan por la Espada de Fuego, pero Samukai usa las otras tres Armas Doradas y gana. Luego, Samukai traiciona a Garmadon, intentando tomar las Armas Doradas para sí mismo, pero su poder combinado hace que implote, abriendo un portal al Reino de la Locura . Garmadon se escapa por el portal, aspirando a obtener una forma de poseer las cuatro armas, dejando a Ninjago en paz. Temporada 1: Rise of the Snakes *Lloyd es expulsado del internado de Darkley después de pasar toda su vida allí y hace su viaje a Jamanakai Village , en un esfuerzo por ser como su padre. Aterroriza a la aldea, pero pronto es reprimido por el Ninja. *Buscando vengarse del Ninja por humillarlo, Lloyd libera a los Hypnobrai de su tumba . Lloyd engaña al hipnobrai general, Slithraa , para que se hipnotice a sí mismo y gane influencia sobre la tribu. *Lloyd regresa a Jamanakai Village con toda la tribu Hypnobrai. La tribu usa el hipnotismo para tomar el control sobre los ciudadanos. Los Ninja llegan para detenerlo y derrotar a los Hypnobrai, liberando a la gente y tomando el bastón de la tribu . Sin embargo, Skales (el segundo al mando de Hypnobrai) logra posthipnotizar a Cole. *Zane finds a Falcon after another evening of feeling left out from the Ninjas' antics, and he follows the Falcon to a Treehouse being constructed by Lloyd and the Serpentine. He informs the Ninja of his discovery, and they begin their mission to destroy it. Just before they finish the destruction, Skales uses the previous post-hypnotic command on Cole to attack the Ninja. As the Ninja struggle to fight Cole, Master Wu and Nya arrive on Kai's dragon, using a flute (later to be described as one of the flutes of the First Spinjitzu Master used to banish the Serpentine in tombs) to snap Cole out of his trance. The group hurry back to the unguarded Monastery, only to find that the Hypnobrai had burned it down in search for their staff. Cole, Jay, and Kai blame Zane for the loss of their home, and in the ruckus, no one notices Zane flying off on his dragon. Later on, the Ninja try to make the best of their situation, but immediately regret what they had said to Zane. To their surprise, Zane returns, conveying to them that he had not been hurt by what they had said, but merely had seen and followed the Falcon again. He then leads them to where he had followed the falcon to: an abandoned ship in the middle of the Mar de arena , ese sería su nuevo hogar, y lleva el nombre de " Destiny's Bounty ". *Después de ser traicionado por los Hypnobrai, Lloyd usa un mapa de otras tumbas para encontrar la Tumba de los Fangpyre y vuelve a despertar a la Tribu Fangpyre . *El Maestro Wu informa al Ninja que sus Dragones han alcanzado la edad en que necesitan volar para pasar por una etapa de metamorfosis . Esto deja al ninja sin transporte . *Jay y el Ninja van al Scrap N Junk de Ed y Edna para visitar a sus padres, Ed y Edna , solo para descubrir que Fangpyre les ha inyectado veneno , y Lloyd se ha hecho cargo del Junkyard. *Para combatir al Fangpyre (que es el veneno que convierte a la gente y los objetos en serpientes), los Ninja descubren que pueden transformar sus armas en vehículos elementales (Jay's Storm Fighter, Kai's Blade Cycle, Zane's Ice Glider y Cole's Tread Assault). Se las arreglan para obtener el Bastón de Fangpyre , del cual Nya extrae el anti veneno para revertir los efectos sobre Ed y Edna. Con un poco de ayuda del padre de Jay, Jay activa la nueva función de vuelo de Bounty que les permite escapar del Fangpyre que se aproxima, pero el personal cae en el proceso. *El maestro Wu viaja a una dimensión oscura y encuentra a lord Garmadon , que se revela que tiene cuatro brazos. Después de informarle de que Lloyd's liberó a Serpentine y de su encarcelamiento en manos de Pythor , Garmadon acepta regresar a Ninjago para rescatar a su hijo. *Después de seguir al Halcón en Birchwood Forest , Zane descubre que él y el Halcón son robots. Antes de este evento, Zane estuvo en shock por un tiempo. Zane descubrió un interruptor de memoria en su cuerpo robótico que lo lleva a recordar a su creador. Después de aceptar esto, Zane descubre su verdadero potencial . *Jay y Nya están en el Mega Monster Amusement Park, pero Jay se convierte en una serpiente después de pinchar su dedo en un esqueleto de un Fangpyre . Mientras tanto, Pythor y la otra Serpentina encuentran el primer Fangblade . Atan a Nya a una montaña rusa y Nya le revela a Jay que ella es Samurai X. Después de eso, Jay descubre su verdadero potencial. *El Ninja está buscando el segundo Fangblade y Cole dice que ha visto el Fangblade en la Blade Cup , un trofeo que su padre había ganado muchas veces. Los ninjas van al padre de Cole y se entrenan para ser bailarines para obtener la Copa, pero la Serpentina también lo ve. Los Ninjas van a la Sala de Conciertos de la Ciudad de Ninjago y ganan la Copa, pero Pythor la roba y aplasta a Cole y su padre, lo que lleva a Cole a descubrir su verdadero potencial. *After all his training, Kai unlocks his True Potential upon realizing he wasn't destined to become the Green Ninja but to protect him: everyone soon realizes Lloyd is the Green Ninja and must face his father. Meanwhile, the Serpentine obtain the Fangpyre Fangblade and are one away from releasing The Great Devourer. *The Ninja capture Spitta and later figure out that the Serpentine are using underground tunnels to avoid them. *Lloyd suggests getting the remaining three Fangblades while Python retrieves the Venomari Fangblade. The Ninja train in preparation and infiltrate the Constrictai Tomb, leaving Lloyd and Garmadon behind. *Lloyd atrapa a su padre tratando de robar los secretos de los Ninjas y, al confrontarlo, consigue que se vaya. Los ninjas luchan contra la Serpentina, solo para caer en la trampa de Pythor. *Pythor coloca los Fangblades juntos y sostiene un Slither Pit para celebrar. *Lloyd se pone la túnica Green Ninja y se enfrenta a Pythor junto con su padre y el Skulkin. Los ninjas consiguen las hojas de los colmillos y escapan en Destiny's Bounty , pero Pythor se cuela por dentro. *El Maestro Wu tiene una visión de que el Gran Devorador está siendo despertado. *Pythor evita que las hojas de los Colmillos sean arrojadas a Torchfire Mountain y se escapa en un tren cercano con sus fuerzas Serpentinas, convirtiéndolas en el Tren Serpentine. *El Ninja persigue a Pythor, pero se las arregla para despertar al Gran Devorador, solo para ser comido junto con el Maestro Wu. *El gran devorador destruye la recompensa del destino . *El Ninja usa el Tornado de la Creación para crear el Ultra Sonic Raider y lo usa para descubrir la debilidad del Gran Devorador en su frente. *El Gran Devorador ataca a Ninjago City y los ninjas no pueden hacer nada contra él, incluso cuando los dragones regresan en la forma del Ultra Dragon. *Garmadon intenta volver al Reino Oscuro, pero al darse cuenta del regreso de la serpiente que lo maldijo, llega para ayudar a los ninja a matarlo. *El Ninja confía a regañadientes a Garmadon con las Armas Doradas, y Garmadon destruye al Gran Devorador, solo para escapar con las armas a cuestas. El Maestro Wu sobrevive, se reconcilia con el Ninja, y Pythor escapa, sin ser detectado. *Los padres de Harumi son asesinados cuando un edificio se derrumba en ellos debido al Gran Devorador . Esto lleva a Harumi a odiar al Ninja e idolatrar a Lord Garmadon debido a que mató al Devorador. Temporada 2: Legado del Ninja Verde. *El Ninja arregla la ciudad y entrena a Lloyd para enfrentar al Overlord . *Lord Garmadon usa las cuatro Armas Doradas para recrear el Destiny's Bounty en una variante malvada para su propio transporte. *Garmadon muestra sus poderes, logrando que la Serpentina abandone a sus generales a favor de él. *Garmadon lleva las armas a los picos dorados y las forja en la mega arma. *Skales tries to kidnap Lloyd as leverage but fails and is arrested. *Lord Garmadon uses his Mega Weapon to resurrect Captain Soto and his crew of pirates, but Soto takes advantage of his exhaustion and reassumes command of his ship, before attacking Ninjago City. *The Ninja meet Dareth and train at his dojo. *Lloyd unlocks Earth and his own element, Energy, and helps the ninja fight Soto and his pirates. *Soto wins, but is defeated by Nya in her Samurai Mech. *Soto and the pirates are captured, and Garmadon reassumes command of the Black Bounty, escaping. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to create evil versions of the Ninja. *The Ninja and Lloyd are invited to Darkley's to celebrate their reforms, only for the students to reveal it as a trap and attempt to lure Lloyd back into the side of evil. *The Bizarro Ninja track their counterparts to Darkley's, forcing the students and Ninja to team up together to defeat them, and Lloyd unlocks his control over Lightning. *Garmadon uses Darnagom Enterprises to threaten Dareth's dojo into ruin. *The Ninja join the Ninjaball Run to save Dareth's Dojo. Skales escapes prison and the ninja win the race, getting back their ship, and Skales rescues Garmadon from the police. *Lord Garmadon uses the Mega Weapon to turn the Ninja into children, and awakens the remains of an extinct Grundle. In the process of turning the Ninja older (and killing the Grundle), Lloyd becomes a teenager. *The Ninja go back in time to stop Garmadon from changing the future to his own desires, destroying the Mega Weapon in the process. *The Ninja meet Misako, Lloyd's mother. *Garmadon, inspired by Soto's tales, attempts to find the Island of Darkness and succeed where the pirate failed. However, unimpressed by his plans, Skales, shoves him into the Endless Sea, leaving him to drown, and is crowned the second Snake King. *Garmadon se lava en la orilla de una isla y se encuentra con el debilitado Overlord. Actuando como su campeón, Garmadon activa un interruptor que eleva la Isla de la Oscuridad desde el Mar sin fin. *Skales lleva a la Serpentina a cavar túneles debajo de la Ciudad de Ninjago, destruyendo sus cimientos y causando terremotos. *La Serpentina queda atrapada bajo tierra en la tumba del ejército de Piedra , despertando simultáneamente al largo y latente Ejército de Piedra . *Garmadon activa el Reloj Celestial y se pone el Casco de las Sombras, convocando al Ejército de Piedra a la Isla de la Oscuridad y asumiendo el control. *Los ninja navegan a la isla de la oscuridad. *Garmadon comienza a desenterrar troves de Dark Matter para alimentar el Garmatron. *El Halcón es capturado por el Ejército de Piedra. *Zane se reúne con el Dr. Julien , su padre y creador, y libera al Leviatán. *Zane salva al halcón. *Los Ninja van al Templo de la Luz y obtienen las Hojas Elementales, dándoles una ventaja, y Lloyd gana el poder del Dragón Dorado, lo que le permite derrotar a los Guerreros de Piedra. *El Ninja intenta detener el Reloj Celestial para que no termine su cuenta atrás, pero falla, y el Garmatron está terminado. *Nya está corrompida por la materia oscura . *Garmadon usa Garmatron para infectar a Ninjago con oscuridad, cambiando el equilibrio y permitiendo que Overlord cruce a Ninjago al poseer Garmadon. *El Señor Supremo destruye la Generosidad del Destino y escapa con el Ejército de Piedra a la Ciudad de Ninjago, y procede a convertir a casi todos los que están bajo su control. *El Ninja desbloquea el Golden Mech y con el Ultra Dragon vuela de regreso a Ninjago para la batalla final. *Nya destruye el Golden Mech, y Dareth se pone el Casco de las Sombras, colocando al Ejército de Piedra bajo su mando. *Jay , Cole y Zane son corrompidos por Dark Matter en sus esfuerzos por ayudar a Lloyd a derrotar al Overlord *Lloyd se convierte en el Máximo Maestro de Spinjitzu y derrota al Señor Supremo , restaurando el equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal, con Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya y, especialmente, Garmadon se purifica del mal. Batalla post-final *Cyrus Borg convierte a la ciudad de Ninjago en una metrópolis futurista con nuevas tecnologías, convirtiéndose en la nueva ciudad de Ninjago. *El espíritu del Señor Supremo sobrevive a su batalla con Lloyd y se infiltra en las computadoras de Borg Industries, transformándose en un virus en el proceso. *El Emperador de Ninjago perdona a Garmadon por los crímenes que cometió mientras era malvado. *Garmadon construye un monasterio y asume ideales pacifistas para expiar sus crímenes. *Los Ninja (todos excepto Lloyd ) se convierten en maestros en la Academia de Master Wu . *El Dr. Julien , una vez más, perece desde la vejez. *PIXAL está construido. *Lloyd y Ultra Dragon detienen a Venomari . Poco después, Lloyd se da cuenta de que Ultra Dragon quiere irse a casa y lo deja ir al Reino de Oni y Dragones , donde poco después es capturado y asesinado por el Barón de Hierro y los Cazadores de Dragones. . *Los Serpentinos se liberan de la tumba del Ejército de Piedra y se hacen pacifistas para expiar sus caminos. Skales se casa con Selma y tiene un hijo que se llama así, Skales Junior. *Harumi comienza a planear su venganza contra los Ninja. Temporada 3: reinicia *El Ninja y los demás visitan la Torre Borg en la ciudad recientemente renovada. *Nya toma la compatibilidad de coincidencia perfecta y descubre que Cole ha sido designada como su combinación perfecta, forzando así la amistad entre Cole y Jay. *Cyrus Borg le da al Ninja las cuchillas tecnológicas y toda la tecnología de New Ninjago City se convierte en pirateada por el Digital Overlord . *El virus Digital Overlord comienza a apoderarse de New Ninjago City. *El Señor Supremo convierte a Cyrus en un ciborg, lo posee y crea a los Nindroids . *Cole desarrolla sentimientos por Nya . *PIXAL se libera del control del Overlord y se convierte en aliado de los ninjas. *El Ninja destruye la principal central eléctrica de Ninjago, desconecta la energía y desactiva a la mayoría de los técnicos en Ninjago. Pixal se desactiva como resultado. *Cyrus es rescatado en su torre, pero Pythor rescata el disco duro del Overlord y lo mueve a su guarida subterránea. *El maestro Wu se convierte en Techno Wu. *Con la ayuda de Ed y Edna, Pixal se reactiva; Sin embargo, Pythor y Techno Wu usan Electro Cobrai para reactivar los nindroides, aunque eventualmente escapen. *Para investigar la escala blanca de Pythor, los Ninja encuentran la Serpentina en la Tumba del Ejército de Piedra. Acidicus les cuenta sobre la Maldición del Maestro Dorado, solo para que los nindroides puedan atacar. *Pythor ataca a Garmadon y Lloyd en el Labryinth de Hiroshi, revelándose a sí mismo y dejando que Garmadon muera en el Mar sin fin. *El Señor Supremo comienza a drenar el poder de Lloyd. *The Ninja go to the Digiverse and defeated the Digital Overlord, with Pythor and the Nindroids, along with a captured Cyrus Borg, escaping. The Mech Dragon crashes, but Lloyd escapes in time. Wu is freed from the Overlord's control. *The Overlord, having drained enough power to become physical, is rescued from the Mech Dragon's wreckage by Pythor, and hides in the Anacondrai's stomach in order to conceal his weakened form. *Lloyd decides to halt the Overlord's plan by splitting the Golden Power apart, forcing the Overlord to use his other plan, Codename: Arcturus. *The ninja track Pythor to Ouroboros, where a rocket is being built, and board it in time. *The Nindroids are sent to space to retrieve the remains of the Golden Weapons, the ninja acting as stowaways. Pythor and Cyrus recapture Borg Tower in anticipation of Cryptor's return with the Golden Weapons. *Cryptor retrieves the Golden Weapons and escapes, arriving back at Borg Tower. The Overlord, using a machine, recreates his physical form and gets to work forging the Golden Armor so he can become the Golden Master prophesized by the Serpentine. *The ninja build a miniature rocket out of the remains of the Nindroids' space ship and return to Ninjago. *After regrouping with their allies, they confront the Overlord, the latter now reborn as the Golden Master and having used his powers to convert New Ninjago City into a massive fortress. *Cyrus is freed from the Overlord's control and escapes to the Temple of Fortitude, giving the ninja a shrinking pill to stop the Overlord and Stone Warrior armors to protect them. *Nya tricks Mindroid into attacking Cryptor. *Pythor saves the Overlord by swallowing the shrinking pill and is shrunken, before being chased off by the Falcon. *Zane sacrifices himself to defeat the Golden Master by absorbing the Golden Armor and unleashing a blast of element power, the explosion destroying his body and destroying the Overlord and the Nindroids. The Overlord survived, yet his spirit is dormant. The Golden Armor is left behind, and the Ninja grieve Zane's death at his funeral. *Zane survives by implanting his consciousness into Borg Tower. Seperate Paths *Los Ninja están divididos, y Lloyd es el único Ninja que queda después del sacrificio de Zane . *Cyrus Borg encierra la armadura dorada en un lugar oculto. *Mezmo organiza partidas Slither Pit debajo de Ninjago, a las que Kai asiste regularmente. *Jay se convierte en un presentador de juegos . *Cole se convierte en un leñador. *Toda la tecnología futura de la temporada pasada se eliminó y Ninjago City vuelve a su estado moderno después de los eventos del Digital Virus. *Zane se reconstruye a sí mismo como el Titanium Ninja. Él y PIXAL son capturados por Ronin y vendidos al Maestro Chen , quien roba los poderes de Zane y desecha a PIXAL. Temporada 4: El torneo de los elementos. *Chen consigue una silla . *Los Ninja se encuentran en la Casa de Fideos de Chen , se encuentran con sus nuevos enemigos y descubren que Zane todavía está vivo. *Los ninjas se unen al torneo . *Kai conoce a Skylor y se enamora de ella. *Karlof es eliminado del torneo. *Bolobo , Gravis y Ash son eliminados del torneo. *Cole se elimina del torneo, aunque se restablece su amistad con Jay. *Zane decide colocar el chip de datos de PIXAL en su propia base de datos. *Cole encuentra y libera a Zane . *Jacob es eliminado del torneo. *Chamille es eliminado del torneo. *Tox es eliminado del torneo. *Los ninjas son capaces de aliarse con los Maestros Elementales . *Kai descubre que Skylor es la hija de Chen . *Los restantes Maestros Elementales , excepto Lloyd , son capturados. *Chen intenta aliarse con Kai , quien lleva a Lloyd a una trampa. *Lloyd es capturado y pierde su poder. *Los Maestros Elementales escapan y matan a la Serpiente Anacondrai . *El Ninja volver a unir y capturar varios de los miembros del culto a excepción de Chen, Clouse , Zugu , Eyezor , Kapau y Chope , y Skylor es capturado. *Skylor se escapa pero es recapturado junto a Kai para que sus poderes puedan ser usados para impulsar el hechizo. Clouse y Garmadon chocan, y el primero abre un portal al Reino Maldito, solo para ser lanzado al interior. *El hechizo se activa y Skylor , Garmadon , Chen y los Anacondrai se convierten en Anacondrai. Los cultistas escapan y huyen de la isla, dirigiéndose a Ninjago. *Los Maestros Elementales vencen su miedo y convocan a los Dragones Elementales , llegando a Ninjago. *The spell's affects begin to wear off, and to render it permanent, Chen seeks out Pythor's essence; likewise, hoping to find a weakness of the Anacondrai, the ninja confront a shrunken Pythor within Kryptarium prison. *Kapau'rai and Chop'rai break in, allowing the rest of the cultists to come in and kidnap Pythor, who reveals the truth of Chen's involvement in the Serpentine Wars. *Pythor's sweat is used to render the transformation permanent, and Chen declares the Second Serpentine War and takes over most of Ninjago. *The ninja rally several allies and fight the Cultists at the Corridor of Elders. *Pythor trae el Libro de los Hechizos y Garmadon es enviado al Reino Maldito para liberar a los Generales Anacondrai, derrotando a Chen y al resto de los Cultistas, pero Morro se escapa. Guerra posterior a la Segunda Serpentina *El Falcon se actualiza con un exterior metálico. *Ronin saquea el Salón de la Fama de Chen y establece una casa de empeños en la Ciudad de Stiix , y luego roba el Pergamino de Airjitzu en la biblioteca de Domu . *El monasterio de Garmadon fue reconstruido en Sabiduría Esbelta . Temporada 5: Posesión *Una exposición sobre el Ninja se abre en el Museo de Historia Ninjago . *Wu intenta retirarse de ser un maestro y abre su propia tienda de té junto a Misako . *Lloyd va al museo y Morro lo posee. *Kai se enfrenta a Morro para tratar de llegar a Lloyd. Kai escucha a Lloyd tratando de luchar contra la posesión de Morro. *Morro y Wu luchan por el personal. Kai se acerca a detener a Morro, pero falla, y Morro obtiene el Bastón del Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu , pero no antes de que Wu se entere de los símbolos grabados en su costado. *Los ninja van a stiix . *El Ninja y el Morro intentan obtener el Pergamino de Airjitzu de Ronin . *Morro obtiene el Scroll y aprende Airjitzu , y Ronin se convierte en un aliado del ninja. *El Ninja entrar Maestro Yang 's templo en busca de otro rollo, y en el proceso, Cole se convierte en un fantasma. *Los ninja aprenden airjitzu. *Los Ninja entran al Reino de las Nubes , solo para ser emboscados por los Fantasmas. *Morro obtiene la Espada del Santuario , solo para que Kai la recupere. *Ronin roba la Espada y se la lleva a Morro para liberar su alma maldita de la deuda de Soul Archer , solo para ser estafada. *Las cuevas de la desesperación son destruidas debido a una reacción en cadena. *El Ninja y el Morro buscan la Tumba del Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu . *Los ninjas ven su futuro, mientras que Cole simplemente no ve nada. *The Ninja and Morro find the Tomb, and Morro gets the Realm Crystal. *Morro opens the Cursed Realm to free The Preeminent. *The Preeminent drags Lloyd into the Cursed Realm. *Lloyd finds his father in the Cursed Realm, and with his encouragement escapes and fights with Morro over the Realm Crystal, traveling through multiple realms in the process. *Nya unlocks her True Potential and defeats the Preeminent, resulting in the death of both the Anacondrai Cultists and the Ghost Army, and Clouse escapes in time. The Preeminent attempts to drag Morro to his death, and Morro and Wu reconcile their pasts before the former hands him the Realm Crystal and dissipates in the Endless Sea. *The Ninja bring back Lloyd from the realm Morro left him in, with Lloyd ready to train to become a master. *The Cursed Realm's destruction causes the collapse of its sister realm, Djinjago. Season 6: Skybound *Cliff Gordon dies. *The Ninja deal with their newfound fame and while attempting to escape news helicopters, Nya refuses to take Jay's hand, exposing them. *The events that occur happen on an Alternate Timeline. *Clouse returns to Stiix and frees Nadakhan, a Djinn who is trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Nadakhan traps Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. *Los Ninja están enmarcados por Nadakhan y están encarcelados en la prisión Kryptarium gracias a los esfuerzos de Ronin y el Comisionado de Policía . *Nadakhan atrapa a Misako en la Tetera de Tyrahn y recupera con éxito el Cristal del Reino del Laberinto de Hiroshi. *Nadakhan lleva a su tripulación a Ninjago. *Nadakhan visita Djinjago y se entera de su colapso como resultado de las acciones de los ninjas, y obtiene la Espada de las Almas de su padre . *Nadakhan y su tripulación regresan a Ninjago, jurando venganza. *Los Ninja escapan de la prisión Kryptarium con la ayuda del Capitán Soto, quien revela cómo derrotar a un Djinn mediante el uso del veneno de una viuda del Tigre. *Los ninja se infiltran en el cuartel general de la policía y descubren el paradero de la nave de Nadakhan, la Fortaleza de la desgracia . *The Misfortune's Keep se convierte en una aeronave y se escapa antes de que Cole y Lloyd puedan encontrarla. *Nadakhan se enfrenta a Jay solo y le hace desear desear enriquecerse. *Como resultado del deseo de Jay, Jay descubre la verdad de su parentela, heredando una riqueza masiva debido a la muerte de su padre. *Para atraer al ninja, los Piratas del Cielo atacan la Ciudad Nueva Ninjago. Como resultado de las acciones heroicas de los ninjas, el Comisionado de Policía les da un indulto. *Los ninjas encuentran el Mapa del veneno de la Viuda del Tigre en el barco de Nadakhan. *El cristal del reino es destruido accidentalmente por Flintlocke . *Kai está atrapado en el Djinn Blade. *Nadakhan usa el Djinn Blade para reconstruir lentamente Djinjago. *Zane está atrapado en el Djinn Blade. *El ninja toma el veneno de la viuda del tigre. Sin embargo, Jay es capturado por Nadakhan. *Jay se entera del plan de Nadakhan para casarse con Nya en el recientemente remodelado Djinjago, dándole infinitos deseos. *Los ninjas logran liberar a Jay. *Cole y Lloyd están atrapados en Djinn Blade. *Flintlocke se da cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Nadakhan y trata de amotinarse, pero falla y es degradado. *Jay y Nya regresan a la prisión de Lighthouse y se encuentran con Echo Zane . *Nya es capturado por Nadakhan. *Jay recibe la ayuda de Skylor, Echo Zane, Ronin, Dareth y Soto para liberar a Nya. *Los Ninja son liberados de la Hoja de Djinn. *Nadakhan se casa con Nya y obtiene infinitos deseos, antes de traicionar a varios de los Piratas del Cielo. *Dogshank y Flintlocke ayudan al Ninja a luchar contra Nadakhan. *Nadakhan y Nya son golpeados con el veneno de Tiger Widow gracias a Flintlocke. *La magia de Nadakhan comienza a desaparecer, causando que Djinjago se derrumbe en Ninjago a continuación. *Para salvar la vida de Nya, Jay desea que ella haya tomado su mano y que Clouse nunca haya encontrado la Tetera de Tyrahn. *Debilitado por el veneno de Tiger Widow, Nadakhan cumple perfectamente con el deseo de Jay y deshace los eventos de la temporada, dejando a casi todos, excepto a Jay y Nya, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que sucedió. *Fin de la línea de tiempo alternativa *De vuelta en la azotea, Jay y Nya se reconcilian y su beso se transmite a través de Ninjago. *Clouse, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que sucedió, intenta recuperar la Tetera de Tyrahn, pero los ciudadanos de Stiix lo expulsan, dejando la Tetera perdida para siempre. El reino de las sombras *Wu envía a algunos viajeros a enviar un mensaje a Kai y Nya. *Mientras Kai y Nya están entrenando, algunos visitantes llegan con una tetera y un huevo de dragón. La tetera contenía un mensaje dentro que le decía a los dos Ninja que levantaran el huevo del dragón, y que eso era importante para el equilibrio. En el mismo momento, Kai dejó caer el huevo del dragón y se rompió, desatando al joven dragón, Bandit. *Mientras tanto, Clouse se encuentra en un templo en Toxic Bogs , planea usar a sus recién reclutados Shadow Minions para capturar a Bandit, y realizar una ceremonia que lo convertirá en un Shadow Dragon . *Kai y Nya van al Destiny's Bounty para contarles a los demás las noticias, mientras que los viajeros siguen adelante. Zane comenta que Bandit parece ser un raro Dragón YinYang , que dependiendo de cómo se levante, se convertirá en un Dragón de las Sombras o en un Dragón de la Luz . *No mucho tiempo después, los Shadow Minions atacan Destiny's Bounty y capturan a Bandit. El Bounty pronto aterrizará en los pantanos tóxicos. Una vez que el barco se estrelló, Kai y Nya fueron al templo donde Clouse estaba realizando la ceremonia. *Clouse finishes the ceremony, turning Bandit into a Shadow Dragon, but with the encouragement of Kai and Nya, and the travelers, Bandit transforms into a Light Dragon. The temple soon collapses, and Clouse pledged to one day meet the Ninja again. Bandit soon flies away to its destiny beyond. The Dark Island Trilogy *Wu discovers through Spirit Smoke the rise of Master Yang, the return of the Time Twins and resurfacing of Ray and Maya. Day of the Departed *The Ninja test out their new machines before going to the museum where they see an exhibition of old enemies. *Cole is upset about being a ghost and is suddenly forgotten by his friends. *Cole goes to the Temple of Airjitzu to get revenge on Yang for turning him into a ghost. *Yang tricks Cole into using the Yin Blade to open a rift to the Departed Realm during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. *Yang's students detain Cole while he reveals his plan of returning to Ninjago during the eclipse. *Yang releases the souls of Chen, Morro, Samukai, Cryptor, and Kozu who inhabit their mannequins at the museum. *Yang tells them that they can stay in Ninjago if they destroy the Ninja. *Pythor joins the villains who each pick their target (Chen chooses Kai and Nya, Morro chooses Wu, Pythor chooses Lloyd, Cryptor chooses Zane, Samukai chooses Jay, and Kozu picks Dareth. *The Ninja are scattered across several areas of Ninjago and are attacked by their old foes. *Morro visits Wu and instead of battling him he warns him of Yang's plans. *The Ninja and Dareth manage to defeat their enemies sending back to the Departed Realm while Pythor escapes. *Wu and a redeemed Morro tell the Ninja of Yang's plans and how he made them forget Cole. *The Ninja rush to the Temple of Airjitzu as Morro returns to the Departed Realm at peace. *Cole escapes Yang's henchmen and battles his way to stop him. *Yang tries to demoralize Cole by mentioning his friends forgot him until he hears them call him. Rejuvenated, Cole attacks and overpowers Yang which releases his students from his mind control spell. *Yang's former students escape turning them back into humans. *Yang reveals he cursed himself in order not to be forgotten as Cole relates to this. *Cole states Yang would of been forever remembered because he created Airjitzu. *Cole tries to take Yang with him through the rift but Yang explains how the curse works of one ghost remains. *Yang then sends Cole through the rift turning him into a human again. *The Ninja make the restored Temple of Airjitzu their new base and celebrate the Day of the Departed. Season 7: The Hands of Time *Acronix returns after 40 years of being lost in Time to take his revenge on Wu for putting him there. When the Forward Time Blade arrives, Acronix accelerates Wu's aging and defeats the Ninja with ease. *Acronix reunites with Dr. Saunders who reveals his identity of Krux as they embrace and plot their revenge. *Zane protects Cyrus Borg but is taken down while Borg is kidnapped by the Time Twins and forced to make a weapon for them. *Various people and metal are stolen by the Vermillion to use for building armor and weapons. *Kai investigates his parents' disappearance and discovers Dr. Saunders, who he finds out is Krux, was behind it. Krux tells Kai that his parents were a pair of traitors who aided him and his brother in many ways. *The last three Time Blades appear one after another. *A mysterious person donning the Samurai X suit appears and assists the Ninja. *Kai and Nya reunite with their parents and learn why they disappeared. *Kai, Nya, Master Wu, Acronix and Krux travel in time, 40 years before, after the defeat of the Serpentine. *Master Wu sacrifices himself and together with Acronix and Krux, they are lost in time. *Después de la pérdida del Maestro Wu, el Ninja necesita un maestro y Jay nombra a Lloyd como "Maestro Lloyd". El maestro Lloyd jura que encontrarán a Wu. Temporada 8: Hijos de Garmadon *Un año después de la desaparición de Wu, los Ninja siguen buscándolo mientras que al mismo tiempo protegen a Ninjago. *Lloyd no logra impedir que el creciente sindicato criminal, los Hijos de Garmadon , roben la Máscara de Venganza de la Torre Borg . *Lloyd llama al Ninja de vuelta a la ciudad de Ninjago y Hutchins les informa que deben proteger a las Máscaras Oni y a la Familia Real . *Los ninja son introducidos a la familia real. Lloyd se enamora de la princesa Harumi. *Mientras los Ninja guardan la Máscara del Engaño, los Hijos de Garmadon atacan el Palacio Real, lo que lleva a la muerte del Emperador, la Emperatriz y Hutchins, obligando a los Ninja a capturar a Harumi. *Mientras que un interrogatorio con un hijo de Garmadon sale mal, Lloyd y Jay aprenden la historia de Oni y el Dragón, que revela la verdad sobre el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu y algunos de los mayores males de Ninjago. *Cole y Zane intentan infiltrarse en los Hijos de Garmadon como Rocky Dangerbuff y Snake Jaguar. Zane cae con éxito con el grupo y es llevado al "hombre grande". *Zane (como Snake Jaguar) participa en una carrera de iniciación para convertirse en un Hijo de Garmadon, pero se revela como un espía y es atacado por la pandilla que lleva a una batalla con su compañero Nindroid, el Sr. E, dejándolo a una pulgada de su vida. *Cole, que ha sido capturado por los Hijos de Garmadon, rescata a un bebé al que llaman "la clave de la tercera máscara". *Los Ninja recuperan a Zane y huyen con el bebé, escondiéndose dentro de una tormenta conocida como Dead Man's Squall para mantener al bebé a salvo. *Los ninjas encuentran un mapa envuelto alrededor del bebé que revela la máscara del odio que se ubicará dentro del ojo primigenio . *Una trampa dejada por el Sr. E con Zane, le da a Quiet One el control de la computadora del Bounty , que enferma a Samurai en el Ninja, y se revela que la identidad del misterioso vigilante es PIXAL. *Lloyd y Harumi, separados de los demás, atraviesan el Ojo primigenio y, después de una serie de eventos caóticos, llegan al Templo Oni. *El Ninja aprende que el bebé es Wu, quien se convirtió en esto por la Espada Reversal. *A message Zane recorded is traced back to the Quiet One, who is revealed as Princess Harumi. *The Sons of Garmadon capture the ninja and Toddler Wu on the Destiny's Bounty. *Lloyd and Harumi enter the Oni Temple to retrieve the Mask of Hatred, where Lloyd discovers that Harumi is the Quiet One, and the baby is Wu. Harumi escapes with the Mask of Hatred. *The Sons of Garmadon capture Lloyd and steal the Destiny's Bounty to return to the Royal Palace. *The Ninja and Toddler Wu return to Ninjago with the help of Crabby and enlist the help of the Police Commissioner and his police force. *Harumi reveals that she captured Misako after she found Wu. *Harumi attempts to revive Garmadon, but supposedly fails. She and the Sons of Garmadon are arrested and sent to Kryptarium Prison. *Garmadon is successfully revived, and breaks Harumi out of the police station. *Misako and Wu seek refuge in Dareth's apartment for the time being. *Garmadon and Harumi capture Kryptarium Prison and use it as their base. *Lloyd abandons the Ninja on the Destiny's Bounty and travels to Kryptarium Prison to confront his father. Garmadon beats Lloyd to near-death and proceeds to Ninjago City with the Sons of Garmadon. *The Sons of Garmadon threaten a nearby village, whose inhabitants surrender when Garmadon begins to construct his Colossus. *Lloyd is found in his near-dead state by the Ninja and is taken to Mistaké's Tea Shop, where he is revived. Mistaké gives Jay some Traveler's Tea for use in a time of need. *Garmadon and the Sons of Garmadon attack Ninjago City with the Colossus, while the Ninja (minus Lloyd and Nya) and Samurai X attempt to fight it off. *Lloyd wakes up and finds that he has no powers. Nya takes him to Dareth's apartment to reach Wu before Garmadon does. *In attempt to hide from Garmadon, Misako and Wu try to leave Dareth's apartment, but they find Garmadon in the halls. Nya and Misako fight Garmadon while Lloyd escapes with Wu. *Harumi tries to prevent Lloyd from escaping with Wu, but he manages to get Wu to the Ninja. *As the Destiny's Bounty is being crushed by the Colossus, Jay activates the Traveler's Tea, and transports himself, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Toddler Wu to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *Lloyd vows to defeat Harumi and escapes with Nya, Misako, and Samurai X. *Garmadon is free to take over Ninjago. *The Ninja (in a battle damaged state) and Toddler Wu wake up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Season 9: Hunted *One week after the Ninjas' assumed deaths, Lloyd and Nya created The Resistance. *Cole and Kid Wu find Stormbringer and Stormbringer's Baby. *The Marooned Ninja (other than Cole and Kid Wu) are captured by the Dragon Hunters. *Skylor, Karlof, Shade, Paleman, Tox, and Neuro join The Resistance. *The Resistance goes to their secret base. *Garmadon destroys Mr. E for failing to capture Lloyd. *Mistaké reveals that Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Wu are in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *The Resistance briefly take control of the airwaves. *Garmadon nearly kills Harumi. *Iron Baron orders the Dragon Hunters to hunt the Ninja. *The Ninja see the Firstbourne for the first time. *Wu dreams about fishing with his brother, Garmadon, and his father, the First Spinjitzu Master. *Upon waking up, Wu has aged into a teenager. *Heavy Metal reveals herself to be Faith and joins the Marooned Ninja. *Mistaké turns into a rat. *Jet Jack wants to get revenge on Faith. *Mistaké reveals that she is an Oni and that The First Spinjitzu Master's family lives so long because of their Oni blood. *The Marooned Ninja venture into "Oni Land." *Harumi asks that Garmadon takes her as his child instead of Lloyd and Garmadon takes Harumi as his "daughter." *El Ninja Marooned entra en las ruinas del "Templo Oni" pero no hay Oni. Faith está furiosa por la forma en que Iron Baron le mintió a ella y al resto de los Cazadores de Dragones. *El Ninja Marooned encuentra el mapa de la Armadura del Dragón en el "Templo Oni". *Lloyd captura a Harumi. *Faith entrena al Ninja Marooned en el uso de las pistolas de agarre. *Mistaké usa sus poderes de Oni para dar forma al cambio para parecerse a Harumi y "captura" a Skylor. Intenta que Skylor se acerque lo suficiente a Garmadon para robarle sus poderes, pero falla cuando la verdadera Harumi aparece y revela quién es verdaderamente Harumi. *Mistaké se transforma en su verdadera forma Oni. Mistaké engaña a Garmadon para que permita que Skylor lo toque. Skylor se escapa de Garmadon, Harumi y sus generales, pero Garmadon mata a Mistaké. *Los Ninja Marooned son capturados por los Cazadores de Dragones nuevamente. *Wu recupera todos sus recuerdos, lo que le hace envejecer más y crecer un bigote y una perilla. Wu escapa y ataca a los Cazadores de Dragones, pero Iron Baron lo obliga a encontrar la Armadura del Dragón para él. *La fe revela los secretos y mentiras de Iron Baron. *Skylor logra controlar temporalmente el Coloso, pero Garmadon usa sus poderes para herirla y toma el control del Coloso. Antes de que logre hacer eso, Skylor destruye la Máscara de Engaño Oni a través del Coloso. *Harumi muere en el colapso de un edificio, después de darse cuenta de lo incorrecto de sus caminos. *Los Cazadores de Dragones deciden aliarse con el Ninja Marooned en lugar de Iron Baron. *Wu encuentra la Armadura del Dragón. *El Firstbourne encierra a Iron Baron en una pila de lava fundida y le permite a Wu obtener la Armadura del Dragón. *La máscara de odio de Oni se destruye, dejando solo intacta la máscara de venganza de Oni. *Wu monta el Firstbourne mientras que los Ninja montan sus respectivos dragones para regresar a Ninjago. *Faith decide quedarse atrás y ella lidera a los Cazadores de Dragones. *Los Ninja regresan a Ninjago y planean luchar contra Garmadon y sus fuerzas. *Lloyd y Wu luchan contra Lord Garmadon en el techo profanado de la Torre Borg. *Los Ninja luchan contra el Coloso con sus nuevos Dragones, usando cadenas Vengestone para tratar de incapacitarlo. *Lloyd se enfrenta solo a su padre, utilizando el Arte del Puño Silencioso para "luchar sin luchar". *El Ninja y sus aliados logran incapacitar al Coloso, que cae. *Garmadon pierde su Poder Elemental , ya que no está alimentado por la lucha de Lloyd, y Lloyd recupera su poder . *El Coloso se desmorona, y Garmadon advierte a Lloyd de una oscuridad que se avecina. Garmadon es arrestado. *Los Ninja celebran su victoria, mientras Lloyd teme la "oscuridad que se avecina" de la que habló su padre, especulando con Wu de que podría ser el legendario Oni. Cuentos del monasterio de Spinjitzu * Algún tiempo después de la derrota de Lord Garmadon , los Ninja reconstruyen el Monasterio de Spinjitzu , que ahora está pintado de las aventuras que han sido los ninjas, no solo para recordar que muchas veces salvaron a Ninjago , sino para las generaciones futuras para continuar con el legado de ellos. * Nya reconstruye el perforador de la Tierra para Cole , y él lo usa para evitar que el Guerrero de piedra gigante escape de la prisión de Kryptarium . * El maestro Wu le da al Ninja un repaso de la filosofía de Spinjitzu . Temporada 10: Marcha del Oni. *Cole, Pixal y Zane asisten a una ceremonia en el puerto de Ninjago , donde se les presenta una recompensa reconstruida. *Jay practica una propuesta a Nya con Kai. *Faith y Firstbourne llegan a Ninjago, advirtiendo a los ninja de la invasión de Oni. *Los Oni salen del Reino de Cristal y comienzan a convertir a los ciudadanos en piedra. Los ninjas intentan luchar contra ellos pero son incapaces de hacerlo. En cambio, evacuan a los ciudadanos. *Lloyd libera a Garmadon para detener a los oni. *Garmadon recupera sus poderes creando un pequeño conflicto con el ninja. *Garmadon y Lloyd se lanzan en una ciudad de Ninjago infestada de Oni. Se reúnen con el Omega , el líder de los oni. *The Realm Crystal es destruido por Lloyd con Sword of Sanctuary . *La armadura de oro es utilizado por Lloyd y Garmadon para detener la Oni durante algún tiempo. *The ninja attend a distress call at the NGTV building. Pixal stays behind to save Garmadon and Lloyd. *The ninja successfully evacuate the NGTV reporters, including Gayle Gossip and Vinny. *Cole falls into the Darkness as the ninja escape. *Pixal successfully rescues Garmadon and Lloyd and brings them to the Bounty. *Nya and Kai decide to forge the Golden Armor in the Monastery and thus return them to their original form (Golden Weapons). *The ninja return to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where Kai forges the Golden Armor into the four original Golden Weapons. *The Oni begin to march on the Monastery. *Cole wakes up and uses his remote to summon the Earth Driller. He uses its drill feature to escape. *The ninja, aided by Wu, Garmadon, and Faith, fight the Oni. *Garmadon transforms into his true Oni form and fights the Omega. He is defeated. *Cole arrives at the fight with the Earth Driller. *Vastly outnumbered, the ninja retreat to the Monastery. *Lloyd comes up with the idea to use the Tornado of Creation. All six ninja, Wu, and Garmadon come together to form the tornado, which wipes out all of the Oni. *Lloyd, al borde de la muerte, viaja a los pastizales , donde se encuentra con el Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu y el Golden Dragon . El Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu agradece a Lloyd por sus esfuerzos y le ofrece llevar a Lloyd al Reino Partido o enviarlo de regreso a Ninjago. Lloyd decide regresar a Ninjago. *Garmadon abandona el monasterio. Wu se despide de él. *La nube de oscuridad se desvanece de Ninjago, el Primer Reino, y probablemente otros reinos infestados de Oni. Las personas que se convirtieron en piedra, incluido Cyrus Borg, vuelven a la normalidad. *Los ninjas celebran la derrota de los oni agregando un nuevo mural al monasterio. Trivialidades *Muchos de los eventos principales de la serie comenzaron con los eventos de la primera temporada. **La muerte del Gran Devorador en la primera temporada causó que el Ejército de Piedra se despertara en la segunda, lo que también llevó a la batalla final de The Overlord con Lloyd. **La derrota del Overlord lo dejó vencido y vengativo, y en la tercera temporada, luchó contra el Ninja. Zane aparentemente murió cuando destruyó al Maestro Dorado . ***Después de la pérdida de Zane, en la cuarta temporada, el Ninja fue a buscarlo a una isla misteriosa . Se enfrentaron el maestro Chen 's ejército , que fue desterrado al reino Maldito través Garmadon ' s sacrificio - sin embargo, esto permitió Morro de escapar. **Morro poseía a Lloyd en la quinta temporada y emprendió una búsqueda para desatar El Preeminente , la manifestación física del Reino Maldito. Nya ahogó a The Preeminent, destruyendo el reino y matando a sus prisioneros (incluido Garmadon). **Djinjago , el reino de la hermana del Reino Maldito, se derrumba debido a la destrucción de este último. Nadakhan busca venganza contra el Ninja, y aunque lo logra, Jay desea que estos eventos nunca hayan ocurrido. **Los eventos de la séptima temporada no se correlacionaban directamente con los eventos de las temporadas anteriores, sino que respondían a los eventos mucho antes de los episodios piloto. **Harumi , que quedó huérfana después del alboroto de The Great Devourer's en la temporada uno, busca resucitar a Lord Garmadon, quien murió en la temporada cinco. Este objetivo se cumple finalmente, y los Ninja y Wu originales terminan en el Primer Reino . **El Ninja intenta escapar del Primer Reino en la temporada nueve, mientras que Wu vuelve a su estado normal después de los eventos de la temporada siete. La Resistencia se sostiene contra el gobierno de Lord Garmadon. Garmadon es derrotado, pero advierte de una oscuridad que se avecina. Orden canónico de los eventos de la serie. Esta es una lista de todas las cuotas que están de canon a Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, ya sean libros, especiales, etc. *Episodios piloto *Mini-peliculas *Temporada 1: Rise of the Snakes *Temporada 2: Legado del Ninja Verde. *Cuentos del monasterio de Spinjitzu **Verde y oro *Temporada 3: reinicia *Temporada 4: El torneo de los elementos. *Temporada 5: Posesión *Temporada 6: Skybound *Ninjago: el reino de las sombras *La trilogía de la isla oscura *Dia de los difuntos *La venganza de Pythor *Temporada 7: Las manos del tiempo. *Temporada 8: Hijos de Garmadon *Temporada 9: cazados *Cuentos del monasterio de Spinjitzu **Clase maestra **El ejercicio de fin de semana *Temporada 10: Marcha del Oni. * * Galería MoSEp77OniDragonFSMBalance.png|The First Spinjitzu Master was the balance between the Oni and Dragons FSM.jpg|The First Spinjitzu Master creates Ninjago MoS1Prophecy.png|The prophecy of the Green Ninja is written Download (46).jpg|The First Spinjitzu Master fights the Overlord MoS20Light.png|The First Spinjitzu Master dividing Ninjago in two SonsofBalance.gif|Garmadon and Wu, Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master 10Garmadonbitten.png|Garmadon is bitten by the Devourer FSMSkull.png MoS40AnacondraiArrive.png|The First Serpentine War MoS74IronDoomArrives.png|The Iron Doom arriving in the past immediately after the past Krux and Acronix were lost in time Krux jeune-Quand le temps s'arrête.jpg|Young Krux after getting out from the Temporal Vortex MorroSkull.png|The skeleton of Morro's mortal remains Ep78WuZane.png|Zane's first encounter with Wu, just after unknowingly receiving the element of Ice MoS01Planning.png|The Original Ninja Team Samukai.png|The first enemy MoS19Beams.png MoS1LloydArrives.png|The Ninja meet Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon 13Lloydhypnobrai.png|The return of the Hypnobrai 12Greenninjafalconfire.png|Zane's vision of the Green Ninja Garmadon82.png|Wu meets Lord Garmadon NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential NRGKai1.png|Kai's True Potential Question6 question (1).jpg|The Serpentine MoS13GD1.png|The Great Devourer MoS13Prepare.png MoSEp81HarumiSaved.png|Harumi loses her parents Theblackbounty1.jpg|The Black Bounty LloydSpin15.png|Lloyd's first Spinjitzu MoS16Bizzaro.png|Bizarro Ninja Kid Ninjas with Lloyd.png|Kid Ninja with Lloyd MoS19Heh.png|The Original Ninja in the past MoS20Misako.png|Misako, Lloyd's Mother OverOrb.png|The Overlord in Spirit form DoomsdayClock.jpg|Celestial Clock MoS77Ninja.png|The Ninja Th (20).jpeg|Zane reunites with Dr. Julien IoD10.png|The Ninja in the Temple of the Light Redo257.jpg|Nya corrupted by Dark Matter Redo268.jpg Ch4 pageQuiz Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master YoungBorg.jpg|Cyrus Borg after the Final Battle 27BTMain.jpg|Borg Tower and New Ninjago City Digitaloverlord.jpg|Overlord trapped in his digital form GenCryptor.jpg|General Cyptor confronting Zane on the Power Station TechnoWu.jpg|Techno Wu PythorRetrn.png|Pythor returns CometMain.png 1936154892562d88b w.jpg|The Ninja in space IMG 3435.JPG|The Overlord in The Golden Master form Mos34Cough.png|Mini Pythor 13aa5d7f60991385.jpg|Zane before his death LNJ Museum Weapons rotational ToE 0004 JadeBlade2.jpg|Chen announces Tournament of Elements. Lnj museum weapons rotational toe 0001 staffofelements2.jpg|Chen steals the Elemental Masters' powers Referencias De: Zeitlinie Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Events Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni